


Merry Christmas, here's to many more

by InnerCinema



Series: Energy Drinks & Espressi [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Tony Feels, awesome boyfriend Bucky Barnes, awesome boyfriend Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is set to spend the Christmas Holidays all alone in the big Stark mansion.<br/>Bucky and Steve will have none of it.</p><p>(Can be read as a stand-alone if you can live with a few minor quesion marks ;3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, here's to many more

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!!! (Or whatever holiday you may celebrate ♥)
> 
> This sweet Holiday-Fic is my gift to you and I wish you all a wonderful end of the year! ANd if it isn't right now, I hope it will be!!
> 
> The story takes place in the same year as The Reckless and the Brave and our three beloved idiots have already gotten together even though I haven't written it yet.  
> I hope you enjoy the reason why my updates haven't been as frequent as before ;)
> 
> Comments are always welcome and warm my heart!

„Here, buy yourself something nice, son. You’ve earned it.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come along, honey?”

“Maria, the boy is grown up. I doubt he would want to go on vacation with his parents:”

“Yeah, no. Thanks mom. Rhodey and Pep may come over later so…”

“See? But don’t forget about your assignments, son.”

“No, dad. I promise!”

“That’s my boy. See you on the 2nd.”

“Bye, mom! Bye, dad!”

 

Ten minutes later, Tony still stood in the driveway, the black American Express clutched in one hand while the other hand formed a fist in his pocket. By now, he didn’t know if he shivered from the cold or trembled from disappointment. He couldn’t say he wasn’t used to it by now – his father thought him ‘grown up’ since he had grown out of being cute and easy and thus become a liability rather than an asset at parties. At first, Tony hadn’t minded since Christmas with Jarvis and a few of the maids had been more cozy, more joyful than with his parents. But now…

He was used to it but that didn’t mean it didn’t sting.

“Young master?” Tony turned around to see Hilary, an elderly maid, peak her head out of the front door. “Please come inside. You are going to catch a cold.”

He nodded and after a look at the sky he followed her inside. it was going to snow soon but probably not in thick, white flakes but in wet blobs that would result in grey slush.

A perfect match for his mood, then.

“Young master?” He looked up to Hilary when he brushed his shoes on the carpet. The maid was holding a large package, wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon in it and smiled gently when she saw his surprised expression. “This may be a bit early but we will soon leave for the holidays so… Merry Christmas, Master Anthony.”

“T-thank you.” He mumbled when he reached for the present. It felt soft but heavy. “I have nothing to give you…”

“You are giving us the holidays off. This is a great gift for all of us.” She smiled and bowed her head. “We prepared a few snacks for you and your company. You will find them in the fridge.”

Tony nodded but could not say another word, clutching the present to his chest instead. Hilary seemed to understand, nodded as well and wished him farewell so he could disappear into his workshop. He had a deal with the staff: He would give them the days off whenever his parents went on vacation together – the security staff sadly was not expendable but he gave them a little extra cash – and in return, they would turn a blind eye on actions Howard usually frowned upon. Still, that did not mean he had expected this package.

In the workshop, he unwrapped it with fervor, not caring for ripped paper. Inside, he found a pair of self-knitted socks and a wine-red woolen blanket with sleeves. A smile spread on his lips, when he saw his initials in a corner, stitched in gold thread. They knew him so well, it was almost terrifying. But just almost.

Which made his lie to them even worse: his company would not come. Rhodey was busy with helping prepare their house for an onslaught of relatives the next day and Pepper and her parents were on their way to her grandparents in Florida.

He hadn’t asked Bucky or Steve what they – probably together – would be doing the following days but he guessed more than a bit longing, it would be incredibly homey like in those storybooks and sitcoms with delicious food and laughter and boardgames and hot chocolate with little marshmallows. He knew, deep inside, that they would make room for him as well but that would mean he had to admit to feeling lonely and miserable and he sure as hell did not want to make himself subject to pitying looks.

Thanks, but no, thanks.

Though honestly, he would give his heritage for snuggling with Bucky and Steve’s fingers running through his hair while they watched a movie…

Tony shook his head as if he could shake away these thoughts. He had work to do and Sarah’s present was not finished yet, anyway. He would bury himself in work and maybe in a few days or so it would be okay to meet up with them or something. Not his first time tinkering alone on Christmas Eve.

 

When the doorbell rang a few hours later, he had his hands deep inside a forest of wires. How could this thing need this many wires?! He really had to fix that later.

Nevertheless, Tony got up to answer the door and sure as hell hoped it was something important like a lost pizza delivery man and not just some Carolers making him feel even more miserable with their damning Christmas spirit.

“Hey, Tones.”

Dumbfounded, the genius looked into two all too familiar faces. Bucky grinned at him while Steve smiled brightly and genuine as always.

“Wh… Hey guys… what… shouldn’t you be at home decorating the tree or something?”

“Is that how you greet your boyfriends?” The grin on the brunette’s face got even wider.

“Wh… My parents are home and…”

“Nope. Bullshit, Tony.” Bucky pulled a face at the blatant lie. “Papper said they always fly to Switzerland for the holidays.”

Pepper, that traitor! But for some reason, he could not stay mad at his friend.

“Oh…” He felt the heat of embarrassment rise to his cheeks and neck but since he seemed to have the permission now, he took one step forward to fish for Steve’s hand and kiss Bucky first. He could feel the other’s lips curve into a pleased smile and his heart still leaped every time like the first time they, all three of them, had made out.

When it was Steve’s turn to be kissed, Bucky snuck an arm around each boy’s waist until the three bodies were flush.

“Hey, you.” Tony breathed, still a bit dazed.

Steve’s smile had become more radiant. “Hey, Tony.” The blonde mumbled with his deep voice and Bucky just looked smug.

“So, what are you doing here?”

“We’ve come to take you with us, silly!”

“But… why?” Yeah, stupid question, because now both immediately shot him a disbelieving look.

“I could name a bunch of reasons…” Bucky started.

“But first and foremost we want to spend Christmas with you.” Steve continued while he nuzzled Tony’s neck. Not a good way to keep him focused on the conversation.

“And you haven’t lived until you have eaten Sarah’s Christmas apple pie. Seriously! It is awesome!”

Tony honestly didn’t know what to say. The thought of spending Christmas with them warmed him from the inside like a cozy fire. A real Christmas with people who actually gave a fuck about him.

“So, are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’d love to – I mean, if you really want me there…” He hated that he still felt uncertain sometimes.

“Huh, Buck, should we show him how much we really want to have him with us?”

“I don’t know, Stevie. You sure? We might scare him away.”

“Na, we just have to hold tight.”

All of a sudden, two mischievous grins were directed right at him and before he could utter another word, they pulled him inside the mansion and sandwiched him between them. All he could do was surrender to the warmth of their lips and the tender caress of their hands. It all went straight to his groin and he had to bite his lip to avoid embarrassing sounds.

God! He had missed them!

“I think, I got your point.” He murmured when they were just standing there in the entrance hall, entwined in a very comfortable hug.

“I sure hope so.” Steve’s lazy grin was audible while Bucky just agreed with a hum.

“But there’s one present that’s not finished yet…”

“Doesn’t matter. Wrap a ribbon around your neck and it will be present enough.”

“Smartass.” He huffed with no fervor behind it. “But I still need to finish stuff in the workshop.”

“Sure.” Steve kissed his neck one last time before both put a few inches of distance between them. “We have about an hour before we need to head to the tree vendor.”

“How did you come here anyway? I don’t think I’ve seen a car…”

“By bus.” Bucky shrugged.

“What?! And how do you want to transport a damned tree to the apartment?” Tony looked at them incredulously and shook his head. This was awful. Still like out of a storybook but wasn’t it enough already that they had to carry the fucking tree several floors up?! “We’re taking the car.”

“Your car? That’s tiny! It barely fits four persons, how do you intend to squish a tree into it… or onto?!”

“Hell no! A tree scratches the paint. I meant _a_ car. My dad has a jeep in the garage. Now come on. You can be useful. Wrapping paper hates me.”

 

oOo

 

“Seriously, why didn’t you say anything?” We thought you’d be stuck in Paris or some other fancy city, enjoying the lifestyle of the rich and the famous.” Bucky hopped up onto a unused workbench and dangled his legs, his left one brushing Steve’s thigh every now and then. The blonde leaned next to him and watched Tony who was working on something round and hopefully not explosive. It tended to blink ominously from time to time.

The addresses shrugged as if he was too engrossed in his work to come up with a proper reply but Bucky knew better and barely suppressed a sigh.

“How long will your parents be gone?” Steve asked instead.

“Until the 2nd of January.”

“Awesome! It’s settled. You’re staying with us the whole time!” Bucky grinned. “We’re gonna have so much fun!”

“What?! No! Uhm… Sorry but I can’t .” Two pairs of eyes looked at their favorite genius somewhere between confused, surprised and sulky.

“Why?” It wasn’t supposed to be a whine but it sounded like one nevertheless.

“I’ve… I have a few projects I really need to finish this year.” Tony looked a bit sheepish and didn’t really meet their eyes.

The brunette knew Steve’s face would match his own frown.

“Your own projects or some of your dad’s?” The blonde’s voice was calm but too quiet to be normal.

“Uhm…” Tony averted his gaze and fiddled with a screwdriver.

“How many?” Bucky asked instead and subtly touched Steve between the shoulder blades. It was always nice to see some tension drain from him when Bucky did that.

“Erm… two… three…”

“Tony.”

“Okay, five. But they’re really small projects!”

“Is that guy serious?!” Bucky stared slack-jawed at his boyfriend and hot anger boiled in his stomach.

Steve was apparently not faring better than him. “Tony, you’re not his goddamn slave! You’re sixteen!”

“And? I can do it, sixteen or not. Would you rather I went to MIT this instant because if I don’t do this, then the fucking deal is off and I will see you even less.” Their boyfriend’s raised voice and defensive stance was enough to put a damper on their fury. They were not any less angry at Howard but there was nothing either of the trio could do about the situation.

Steve, always the sensible one, was the first to move. He stepped forward and wrapped Tony into a warm embrace.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to…”

Bucky himself slid from the workbench and joined the cuddle-pile. When Tony melted into their hug a few moments later, Bucky was flooded by relief and let out a breath he’d forgotten he had been holding.

“Okay, how about this: You will come with us now and you will at least stay until the 26th. And then you can work but we will come by every once in a while to make sure you at least eat enough.” Steve proposed and Tony looked like he wanted protest about the eating thing but quickly relented and gave a weak laugh instead.

“Is Barnes here gonna cook for me?”

“Hey! You wish! I am an excellent cook! My grilled cheese sandwiches are to die for.” He protested in mock hurt and the other two chuckled.

“I will cook as well. Or bring some of my mom’s food.” Steve smiled into the unruly mop that was Tony’s hair which made their owner hum in contentment.

“A propos: Do you need help with your oversized hockey puck?”

Tony lifted his gaze to look at the thing Bucky had meant, making his thinking-face which was a certain kind of frown with a scrunchy nose. “I should do something about the wires but I can do that afterwards… So I just need to close the casing and wrap it. Uh… will your sister and your aunt be there too?”

“Rebecca wished for a road-trip instead of presents this Christmas so they are…” He made a vague gesture. “…somewhere.” Bucky could have tagged along but there were definitely better ways to spend Christmas than to be cooped-up in a small car with those two. For example being cooped-up in a small car with a certain blonde and a certain brunette. Bucky immediately put this idea away for later and got back to the matter at hand: “Oh god! Please don’t tell me this is for my sister!”

“No.” Tony pouted. “It’s for Sarah. it’s harmless. But…” The pout turned into a wicked grin. “The thing for Becky is so much better, _Jimbo_.”

Bucky smacked Steve when he couldn’t hold back a delighted snicker. “For heaven’s sake! I should have never introduced you two.”

“Why?” The blonde looked at him with his innocent baby blues. “Aren’t they the evil twins you always wanted?”

“Just wait until they turn against you.” Bucky made a face which got worse when Steve just grinned like he knew it would never happen. Sweet, naïve Steve.

 

It didn’t take long to wrap the… thing up and put it into the bag to the rest of the presents. Steve smacked Bucky’s hand when he tried rattling the packages to guess what would be inside but at least he got a kiss for his pout and about half an hour later they emerged with Tony’s stuff, a futon because Steve’s couch was comfy but not really good for a good night’s sleep and a bunch of food Tony insisted on bringing along – and who where they to refuse heavenly smelling food?

But the best thing was Tony’s constant smile. It was small and mostly came out when their genius thought nobody was looking but it was beautiful and genuine.

It looked like Bucky and Steve had to teach the dumbass a bit about invading other people’s spaces when one felt like it.

 

oOo

 

After a lot of pushing and pulling and even more complaining, the tree was finally crammed into the living room. Most of the bookshelves were inaccessible now and they had to shove the armchair closer to the couch but it looked almost cozy. The only thing missing was the Christmas decoration. His mom always insisted on decorating on Christmas Eve and not earlier because it made the 24th and the following days all the more special.

“Alright boys, you can decorate the tree and the living room and I will prepare the pizza.” His mother proposed after having hugged one boy after another in greeting.

“No mushrooms!” Bucky insisted just like he always did ever since that once pizza with mushrooms ten years ago.

“Yes, James. No mushrooms.” She repeated with a fond eye roll. “And double cheese for Tony.” At Tony’s eager nod she laughed and disappeared in the kitchen.

The decorating was an old routine for Steve despite the new living space and Bucky already knew where most of the straw stars, the holly and all the other things had to go. Tony was another case altogether.

At first, he looked like he had stepped into some alternative universe. Then, after Steve had asked him to start decorating the tree, he had thrown himself into the task with a glee the blonde only saw on him when he tinkered on an interesting project.

Now Steve was glad he had sneaked his camera into the living room because now Bucky and he took turns to make photos of the proceedings. Not only of Tony’s vigor but of each other, of his mom, the decorations and the tinsel war that followed a playful comment from Bucky about Tony’s decorating technique.

The smell of pizza eventually lured them into finishing the decoration as quickly as possible and after lunch all four of them played card games. The apartment was filled with so much joy and laughter and Steve remembered when they had moved her in August. He still remembered the dread of being so far away from Bucky, the feeling of not-really-at-home each time he entered their new dwelling and the fear of having to face new bullies all alone.

And now… now he had a true home, more friends than ever in his entire life and there was nothing coming between Bucky and him anymore. Except Tony, but only in a physical way. Yes. And he was gifted with a second love _and_ allowed to keep them both.

“Steve?”

The blonde blinked and looked at said loves. “Yes?”

“Care to share with the class?” Bucky asked while Tony bit his lip and continued: “Yeah! Your smile got really dreamy…”

“Uh… nothing, really. Just thinking how much has happened since we moved here.”

In response, the other two took a hand each and squeezed.

 

“Psst. Steve!”

The addressed turned around in his bed. “What?”

“Your mom has gone to bed. You can come down now.” Bucky whispered and Steve could hear a quiet giggle from Tony. They had taken over Tony’s futon which had looked incredibly comfy but it was only big enough for two which was why the demand confused him.

“What? There’s not enough space.”

“Don’t be ridiculous and come down.” Tony replied quietly but he could hear the eyeroll. “But bring your blanket. Bucky keeps stealing mine.”

A hand came up and patted blindly on the mattress until it found a corner of his blanket and pulled. When that didn’t work, the hand patted further and poked him in the arm. “Come oooon!” the hand’s owner – Tony – whined.

Steve chuckled bemusedly. “Alright, then move.”

“Nope. Your place is the middle. We need our personal furnace.” Bucky interjected and the blonde huffed a laugh before carefully climbing out of the bed and between the other two.

It took quite a bit of strategic limb-placement and some blanket-rustling but a bit later he had a gorgeous brunette in each arm. It was nice. Especially their legs were draped over his, playing footsie and their hands linked over his chest.

“Better!” Tony sighed and Bucky agreed with a hum, probably because Steve was playing with his hair.

He didn’t know if it was because the thing was still relatively new or because it was a feeling that would not go away for a long time and hopefully never ever but he felt elated, blissful and warm from head to toe. What he felt was love though he wasn’t quite sure if he could say it already. Instead, he shifted to give each a kiss in the hope that he could convey his thoughts in a non-verbal manner.

Bucky reciprocated sleepily but Tony started to turn the kiss into something more fervent and with a lot more tongue and damn could that guy kiss. Nothing new but in the dark, his other senses seemed enhanced and –

Steve tried to swallow the soft moan then Bucky started sucking and nibbling that one spot on his neck but it was futile. His hand wandered from Bucky’s hair to his ass to give him a pointed squeeze which in turn became less pointed and more relishing.

At Bucky’s slightly louder sound of appreciation, Tony giggled into the kiss and blindly poked Bucky’s side with a finger, never really averting his concentration on the kiss. The genius hit bulls-eye, or better: Bucky’s side which made the other boy squeak. In consequence, Steve had to slap his free hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter and Tony had draped himself over the blonde to bury his face in his neck and was now chuckling heavily against the skin.

The sound of a door opening and muted steps on the hallway made them freeze almost instantly. The breathing got shallow until Steve was sure he had stopped breathing altogether.

Nobody moved until what felt like hours later the steps reappeared and they heard the sound of a door closing. Steve’s head fell back onto the cushion and he drew a deep breath. At least that had killed his emerging boner.

“Fuck.” He breathed. “I… I think we should just… sleep.”

Steve felt heads moving in nods and properly wrapped his arms around the two who just snuggled closer.

It was a long time until sleep finally came.

 

oOo

 

“Bucky.”

Bucky buried his face even deeper into the cushions. He didn’t know what time it was but he _did_ know that it was way too early and his dream had been way too good. Desperately trying to chase its remainders, he did not notice the footsteps until some asshole sat down on his back.

“What the fuck?!” When he looked over his shoulder, hair fell into his face and blowing it away did not help and this definitely did not help his attempt to glower at the offender at all.

“Come on, Barnes.” Tony grinned wickedly. “You either get up or I get to keep your presents.”

“Oh no, you wouldn’t!” He growled.

The other smirked. “Try me.” And with these words the brunette got up and ran for the door before Bucky could grab his ankle.

“You damn brat!” Bucky scrambled to his feet and followed the other into the living room. The bastard his behind a surprised Steve but when Bucky attempted to lunge at the malefactor, a hand shot out and grabbed the coattail of his pajama.

“No fighting on Christmas Day.” Sarah scolded gently. “That applies to you as well, Anthony.”

The face Tony made at his full first name was at least somewhat satisfactory. “I just wanted to hug _Anthony_.”

“Awww, _James_! Why didn’t you say so? I would readily _hug_ you back and-“ Tony’s words were cut by a yelp when Steve poked his side.

“You are impossible.” The blonde laughed. “And that’s why I get to pick a present first.”

Now both brunettes glared at Steve as he rummaged through the pile of presents to pick one with his name on it. At least Sarah let him go with a kiss on the cheek so he could flop down on the floor next to Steve. The gift was from him: art supplies, but better quality than Steve would buy for himself. Same procedure as every year but he knew the other appreciated it nonetheless.

“Thank you, Buck.” Steve smiled and gave him a long kiss.

“You’re welcome.” He grinned and started to dig into the pile himself. The package was the biggest of all those with his name on and was obviously from Sarah. It contained a beautiful, hand-knitted sweater with an intricate pattern. The wool was soft and dark-grey with some black shading. He looked up to where Steve’s mom was sitting next to Tony and beamed at her. “Perfect match to the scarf from last year! Thank you!” He crawled over to give her a heartfelt hug and scrambled back to pull the sweater over his pajama top. Absolutely non-scratchy and perfect!

Sarah as well chose the biggest present first and was rewarded with the gigantic and ominously blinking hockey puck. Okay, to be fair, it probably just had a diameter of 15 inches but still… As it turned out it was an improved roomba. Tony’s explanation quickly turned into incomprehensible technobabble but Sarah – good soul that she was – listened attentively and thanked him afterwards with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

When it was Tony’s turn, the genius did not chose considering the size but the weight and the winner was definitely Bucky’s present: A dozen doses of highly potent energy drink with coffee flavor. At least that was what the ebay description had said because the writing on the cans was Japanese. By the look of Tony’s gleeful grin and Steve’s pained expression, he had chosen wisely.

“This is awesome! I heard of those! As much caffeine as two energy drinks and they are supposed to taste like average coffee.” The kiss he got as a reward was enough to ignore Steve’s sarcastic ‘Thanks, Bucky.’ As well as the nagging feeling that those cans would do more damage than good to Tony’s biorhythm.

But who was he to judge someone else’s lifestyle, right?

And so it went around and around in a circle until every present was gifted and everyone was happy. Bucky had gotten a new, less destructible phone from Tony and some vintage records for his collection. Steve had received his annual navy blue sweater and some money from his mom and a projector for his bigger art projects from Tony. The latter’s eyes had started to look a bit moist after his second present – a sketchbook full of drawings of himself, Bucky and the rest of the gang made by Steve – and had to bite his bottom lip more often by the time he unwrapped the dark red sweater Sarah had made for him. Steve constantly looked like he wanted to hug Tony as much as he could to make up for past Christmases but luckily refrained because Bucky did not know what to do about a crying Tony.

Still, everyone was happy when they headed to church after breakfast.

Coming along without complaint was their second present for Sarah but for Steve and Bucky, it had already become a moderate tradition.

 

oOo

 

The snow had become less watery over day and was now falling steadily in thick flocks. The thick blanket was crunching under their feet as they made their way through the small park near the apartment building.

“Maybe we can have a snowball fight tomorrow.” Bucky mused. “Or build a fort. Haven’t done that since I was a kid.”

“We did that last year.” Steve replied in a dry tone.

“That was no fort. That was one sorry excuse of an iglu.”

“Perhaps if you hadn’t pissed off those guys from the other team we would have had the time and peace to build a proper fort.”

“Those guys were assholes. You said so yourself. At least I had the balls to say that to their faces.” And that was the moment Steve rubbed a hand full of snow in Bucky’s face.

Deep down in Tony’s chest, a laugh built itself up and bubbled to the surface. Those two were ridiculous in the best possible ways. He wasn’t even sure how he’d survived for so long without them. Sure, he had Rhodey and Pepper and they were great, but those two… Steve an Bucky just made everything so much better and they surprised him in more than one way. And most of all: they really, really gave a fuck about him! If he hadn’t known before when they appeared at the manor, he would have realized the moment he unwrapped their gifts. They listened to his rambling and memorized the stuff that seemed important, they watched him because they wanted to know _him_ and what he liked because he actually mattered to him. Not because they needed the knowledge to use him and that was what made them so much more beautiful, so much more precious to him than they already had been.

Warmth spread inside his whole body and a smile came to his lips. A really, really dopey one that would not go away but right now, he didn’t care. Because here they were, right in front of him: The two most important persons in his life.

“I love you.” Tony blurted and blinked in confusion. Had he really said that? Holy crap! Was it to early? Did he mean it? Of course he meant it! Hence he nodded. “Yes.”

And before he could look up to see the look on their faces, he was swept up in a hug, two sets of arms enveloping him, making him feel protected from all the bad things.

“I love you too.” Steve breathed and kissed Tony on his temple, his cheek and finally on his lips, searching Bucky’s mouth shortly after.

“Hmmm, love you too.” Bucky mumbled into Tony’s hair and claimed his lips after Steve had let go of the brunettes’s.

Again, Tony couldn’t help but chuckle – he blamed it on the utter bliss he was filled with to the brim, threatening to make him burst – “You know this is incredibly cliché, right?” Love confessions on Christmas Day…

“Oh, shut up.” Bucky growled and kissed him to emphasize his point. “It’s perfect the way it is.”

“Yeah, let’s be cliché from time to time.” Steve chuckled and sneaked his hand into Tony’s ass-pocket. Sneaky sneak! “It’s not like we are normal any other day of the year.”

“True.”

“True.”

A companionable silence stretched between them as they stood in the heavily falling snow, entwined in their embrace.

“So… When did Sarah say she had to leave for work again?” Bucky started after some time and the other two couldn’t help grinning but tried to fake some exasperation. “Don’t get me wrong, guys, this is great but now I really need to get closer to you and your clothes aren’t helping.”

“She uhm is already gone. She wanted to visit a friend before the start of her shift.”

“Then what the fuck are we waiting for?!” The cheeky brunette peeled away from their hug, grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the park’s exit. “Let’s go!”


End file.
